Organic EL is applied in flat panel displays due to their high illumination, low weight, ultra-thin profile, self-illumination without back light, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high contrast, simple fabrication methods and rapid response time.
The first observation of electroluminescence in organic materials were in the early 1950s by Andre Bernanose and co-workers at the Nancy-University in France. Martin Pope and his co-workers at New York University first observed direct current (DC) electroluminescence on a single pure crystal of anthracene and on anthracene crystals doped with tetracene under vacuum in 1963.
The first diode device was reported by Ching W. Tang and Steven Van Slyke at Eastman Kodak in 1987. The device used a two-layer structure with separate hole transporting and electron transporting layers resulted in reduction in operating voltage and improvement of the efficiency, that led to the current era of organic EL research and device production.
Typically organic EL device is composed of layers of organic materials situated between two electrodes, which include a hole transporting layer (HTL), an emitting layer (EML), an electron transporting layer (ETL). The basic mechanism of organic EL involves the injection of the carrier, transport, recombination of carriers and exciton formed to emit light. When an external voltage is applied to an organic EL device, electrons and holes are injected from a cathode and an anode, respectively, electrons will be injected from a cathode into a LUMO (lowest unoccupied molecular orbital) and holes will be injected from an anode into a HOMO (highest occupied molecular orbital). When the electrons recombine with holes in the emitting layer, excitons are formed and then emit light. When luminescent molecules absorb energy to achieve an excited state, an exciton may either be in a singlet state or a triplet state depending on how the spins of the electron and hole have been combined. 75% of the excitons form by recombination of electrons and holes to achieve a triplet excited state. Decay from triplet states is spin forbidden, thus, a fluorescence electroluminescent device has only 25% internal quantum efficiency. In contrast to fluorescence electroluminescent device, phosphorescent organic EL device make use of spin-orbit interactions to facilitate intersystem crossing between singlet and triplet states, thus obtaining emission from both singlet and triplet states and the internal quantum efficiency of electroluminescent devices from 25% to 100%. The spin-orbit interactions is finished by some heavy atom such as iridium, rhodium, platinum, palladium and the phosphorescent transition may be observed from an excited MLCT (metal to ligand charge transfer) state of organic metallic complexes.
A new type of fluorescent organic EL device incorporating mechanism of thermally activated delayed fluorescence (TADF) has been developed by Adachi and coworkers is a promising way to obtain a high efficiency of exciton formation by converting spin-forbidden triplet excitons up to the singlet level by the mechanism of reverse intersystem crossing (RISC) by using a material having a small energy gap between the singlet level and the triplet level. However, further improvement in luminous efficiency of the organic EL device in a high current density region is still desired.
The organic EL utilizes both triplet and singlet excitons. Cause of longer lifetime and the diffusion length of triplet excitons compared to those of singlet excitons, the phosphorescent organic EL generally need an additional hole blocking layer (HBL) between the emitting layer (EML) and the electron transporting layer (ETL) or electron blocking layer (EBL) between the emitting layer (EML) and the hole transporting layer (HTL). The purpose of the use of HBL or EBL is to confine the recombination of injected holes and electrons and the relaxation of created excitons within the EML, hence the device's efficiency can be improved. To meet such roles, the hole blocking materials or electron blocking materials must have HOMO (highest occupied molecular orbital) and LUMO (lowest unoccupied molecular orbital) energy levels suitable to block hole or electron transport from the EML to the ETL or the HTL.
For full-colored flat panel displays in AMOLED or OLED lighting panel the material used for the phosphorescent host for emitting layer are still unsatisfactory in half-lifetime, efficiency and driving voltage for industrial practice use. Besides, in order to display excellent performance of organic EL devices, the phosphorescent light emitting host material need to collocate with other organic thin film layer such as hole blocking layer and electron transporting layer to get lower power consumption, longer half-life time and higher efficiency. Therefore, there is a demand for designing and developing novel material for organic EL devices.
In the present invention, for the purpose to prolong the half-life time, higher efficiency and display excellent performance for dipolar materials of delayed fluorescence compound for organic EL device, we employ a series of benzo[c][1,2,5]thiadiazole, benzoic[c][1,2,5]oxadiazole, benzo[c][1,2,5]selenadiazole, naphtho[2,3-c][1,2,5]thiadiazole, naphtho[2,3-c][1,2,5]oxadiazole and naphtho[2,3-c][1,2,5]selenadiazole skeleton act as acceptor and link to donor characteristic of dihydroindolocarbazole group, dihydroindenocarbazole group, phenothiazine group, phenoxazine group, dihydroacridine group, dihydrophenazine group and dihydrophenazine group as a dipolar material to finish the delayed fluorescence compound as general formula (1) or formula (2). Prior art: Synthetic Metals 161 (2011) 718-723 disclosed efficient luminescent materials based on 2,1,3-benzothiadiazole with carbazole moieties, WO2015/105137A1 also disclosed benzothiadiazole coupling with carbazole derivatives as the delayed fluorescence compound. But there are no prior arts demonstrate the present invention of the delayed fluorescence compound for organic EL device.